Pan
|Race=3/4 Human-1/4 Saiyan |Gender=Female |Date of birth=June-December, Age 779Dragon Ball chapter 519, "Farewell, Dragon World! "Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Date of death=After Age 889 |Address=439 East District Satan City |Occupation=Martial arts teacher''Dragon Ball Online, 2010 |Allegiance=Z Fighters (Warrior/Supporter, Age 789 - 790) |FamConnect= Grandpa Gohan (adoptive great-great grandfather) Bardock (paternal great-grandfather) Gine (paternal great-grandmother) Ox-King (paternal great-grandfather) Chi-Chi's mother (paternal great-grandmother) Raditz (paternal granduncle) Goku (paternal grandfather) Chi-Chi (paternal grandmother) Mr. Satan (maternal grandfather) Miguel (maternal grandmother) Gohan (father) Videl (mother) Goten (uncle) Goku Jr. (grandson) }} '''Pan' (パン) is a protagonist in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and the animes Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. She is the granddaughter of the main protagonist of the ''Dragon Ball'' series, Goku. Pan's heritage is primarily Human, being the offspring of the Saiyan-Human hybrid Gohan and the Human Videl, thus making her 1/4 Saiyan. Overview History Pan is the daughter of Videl and Gohan, and the granddaughter of Goku and Chi-Chi as well as Mr. Satan and Videl's mother. She is also the great-granddaughter of Ox-King and Bardock. Pan is also good friends with Bulla and Trunks, the children of Vegeta and Bulma. Pan is introduced near the end of the Dragon Ball manga, and only appears in a few episodes of Dragon Ball Z. Her role is extended into the anime series Dragon Ball GT, which takes place several years after the end of Dragon Ball Z. She is the last member to "join" the Z Fighters, as she fights alongside and supports the others against the enemies within Dragon Ball GT. She later has a grandson named Goku Jr. Appearance Like all female characters in the Dragon Ball series, Pan has a unique style at some point. However, Goku gave her his old Turtle School uniform, which is currently one of her most prized possessions. As a kid, she has a hairstyle that resembles her mother, Videl, when she cut it short. As a teenager, she has a hairstyle similar to her grandmother, Chi-Chi. She wears a red belly-baring T-shirt, sports an orange bandana on her head, has chains on her right side of her gray pants, and finger-less gloves much like her mother wore in Dragon Ball Z. She wears a blue-school bag as well. Name Pan's name may come from "pan", which means bread in Japanese and other languages, continuing the food-based names of Gohan's family. Pan may also refer to the Pan of Greek mythology, which is consistent with the religion-based names of Videl's family. There is also a type of instrument called the pan flute, which may imply that she was named to honor Piccolo, Gohan's first mentor and one of his closest friends. Her name might also be a reference to her Saiyan heritage, as the genus of the Chimpanzee species is called "Pan". Pan may also be an abbreviation of panties or pants, in honor of the clothing-based names of Bulma's family. Personality Due to her young age in the series, if the simplest of negative things happen to Pan, she can exaggerate it's importance and storm off with a fiery temper. Simple mistakes, such as losing to a video game, can cause her to storm off or blame somebody else for her own mishaps. Despite these tantrums, Pan does truly care for her family in her more sincere moments, and will assist them anyway she can if they truly need it. Pan is also shown to be a tomboy, similar to her mother's personality. She also is rather violent verbally and physically, not unlike her paternal grandmother Chi-Chi. Biography Dragon Ball Z Post-Kid Buu Saga Before even being born, Pan helps her grandfather Goku from inside her mother when he needed the power of six pure-hearted Saiyans to reach the Super Saiyan God form and battle the God of Destruction Beerus. Goku turns into a Super Saiyan God but soon he reverts back to his regular Super Saiyan form due to the form's time limit. However, he learns the form's godlike feeling, which allows him to use Super Saiyan God's power against Beerus. Born in Age 779, Pan is shown in Dragon Ball Z at the age of four. In her infancy, she spent a lot of time with Goku, so she trained a lot. When she was 4 years old, she was already regularly flying around the world, and attempting to beat her best times. Though very young at age 4, she is well trained by her grandfather, Goku, as she effortlessly defeats Wild Tiger, a large, muscular man, with just two punches that knock him straight into a wall during the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. On the closing scenes of the Dragon Ball Z anime, she is fighting Goten and appears to have won, as Trunks holds her hand up in victory (this was presumably not an official match, as indicated by the "Canceled" sign above the outside of the arena, the concept that the crowd was departing and Trunks being the referee). Dragon Ball GT Pan plays a major role in Dragon Ball GT. GT heavily focuses on the bond between her and her grandfather, whom Pan is very close to. She is first pictured in the series as a school-going girl who is asking her classmate if he would like to go to a movie with her. She appears to have gotten stronger since she was very young, as she beat up a group of men at a hostage scene in the beginning of GT. It is unknown who trained her, possibly Gohan. She and Bulla are good friends and, along with Vegeta Jr.'s mother, are the only featured female partial Saiyans seen in the Dragon Ball series. Quest for the Black Star Dragon Balls 5 years later (10 years later in the FUNimation dub), at the age of 9, (14 in the FUNimation dub) Pan is first seen in GT stopping Goku (not knowing who he was) from foiling a bank robbery and does so herself, but scares off her date in the process. After an encounter with Master Roshi, Pan discovers with horror that her grandfather is now a young boy, and soon becomes quite disrespectful towards him, calling him "a pint-sized grandpa who looks like he should still be wearing diapers". When Goku, Trunks, and Goten are preparing to go into space to recover the Black Star Dragon Balls, Pan secretly sneaks aboard and launches the ship before Goten can climb aboard. Goku and Trunks have no choice but to let Pan come with them. After leaving Earth in the spaceship designed by Bulma a piece of the ship falls off and Goku, Trunks, and Pan are forced to crash land on the planet Imecka to get the parts needed to repair the ship. Groups of merchants swarm Pan and the others and they have to go to the gold star hotel to hide from the swarms of sellers. Pan laughs at her grandpa since he is a luggage when the robot picked him up and head towards the room. They then realize they are being charged every second for everything in the hotel, including the lights. They escape without paying and stumble upon the house of an old couple and their children. They talk about Don Kee, the ruler of the planet and how he mistreats his rule, just then Don Kee's men come and repossess the old couple's house saying they where behind payment. Goku suggests that they go and fight Don Kee but the couple says that is impossible because of his grand army. On their way back to the ship, Trunks drops the Dragon Radar and it is swallowed by the small robot T-2006, nicknamed Giru, who says that he can not give the radar back to them because it is already integrated into his system. Meanwhile, Goku notices the ship being dragged away by Don Kee's men. He tries to use Instant Transmission to teleport them to the ship, but discovers after two failed (and comical) attempts that, due to his age reversion, his control over the ability is significantly weakened (during the second attempt, Pan shouts, "Grandpa, if I live, please remind me to kill you!"). They are forced to travel to Don Kee's palace on foot to recover their ship. Pan decides that they will use a stealth operation to recover the ship and would only result to fighting as a last resort. After briefly sneaking around, a large rock falls on Trunks' head and Giru starts making noises that alarm the guards. The guards open fire on Goku and the others and Pan says that they must fight now so Goku agrees. Pan jumps in the carrying car while Goku moves the ship onto the car and Pan drives the ship out of the palace with Goku and Trunks. But while escaping, Don Kee's henchmen Gale and Sheela fire a ki blast at Goku who reflects it back with ease towards Ledgic, Don Kee's right hand man who recognizes them as Saiyans. Pan and the others escape but Trunks says they have to go back into town for more parts due to Pan's "reckless driving". Once they reach the town everyone hides and Trunks finds the three of them on Imecka's most wanted list. While running from Don Kee's men they fall into the house of a nice old couple who offer them food after realizing Goku and company mean no harm. They say that Don Kee made it a law that no one is allowed to own a ship so that no one would escape the planet including the old couple. Pan gets fed up and convinces Goku and Trunks to go face Don Kee head on. They turn themselves in to the police and get brought to the palace. Once there Goku and Trunks and Pan incapacitate Gale, Sheela, and all of Don Kee's guards. Then Goku blasts his way into Don Kee's throne-room. Don Kee sicks Ledgic on the fighters after capturing Pan in an energy chamber. Ledgic says that he will fight Goku but for his own satisfaction. After a short fight Goku defeats Ledgic and they take down Don Kee and make him give everyone free rent and give them back their ships free of charge. Plus Don Kee gives them the parts they need for free and they leave Imecka. They then land on an unnamed planet where everything is larger than life. They find the Four-Star Ball in the tooth of a giant on Monmaasu and they go to the next planet. Another unnamed planet they find the Six Star Ball in the hair of the princess of the village, Leena. Trunks asks for the ball but her fiance' Doma said that they were in a large problem already. The amphibian creature Zoonama was threatening the village with earthquakes and volcanoes if they did not give him Leena. Goku decides that he would help them out in exchange for the Dragon Ball and they agree. Pan attempts to force Goku to disguise himself as Leena in order to cut off Zoonama's whiskers after he lets his guard down, but upon realizing that Goku is too short to pull it off convincingly, the two force Trunks to do so. Zoonama comes and takes Trunks to his lair. Trunks gets Zoonama drunk and Goku arrives with Pan and Doma. Doma slices off Zoonama's left whisker with a huge pair of scissors and as he cuts off the left one Zoonama awakens in a drunken rage. He begins to wiggle his whiskers and an earthquake begins to come but stops soon after while Zoonama continues to wiggle his whisker. Pan realizes that he can not cause earthquakes only predict them but now he is so tipsy that he did not realize that the quake was over. Suddenly a really big earthquake erupts and Goku and the others leave the cavern with Zoonama. Goku then stops the huge volcano with a Kamehameha, saving the city and winning the Dragon Ball. Just as they are leaving the planet, Bon Para, one of the mysterious Para Brothers, arrives and takes the ball from Pan's hands using his telekinesis. In shock, the three Z Fighters just watch as he leaves. Trunks, Pan and Goku jump in the ship and they chase after the Para Brothers' spaceship. The brothers trick them onto the asteroid of Beehay inhabited by huge, bloodthirsty, worm-like creatures called Mouma. The Para brothers escape and fly to planet Luud. They go to Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy who tells them that they have failed and that Trunks has another Dragon Ball on his ship that they failed to get and they must go retrieve it. They travel back to find Goku and the others and they get hypnotized by the Para Para Boogie untie they are saved by the hungry Mouma. Pan goes aboard the Para Brothers' spaceship to find the Dragon Ball that they stole. She accidentally activates the auto-pilot and is brought to Luud. There she is captured and turned into a doll for the evil lord Dolltaki. Goku shows up with Trunks and kills Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, who reveals that he is actually two parts: the body and the whip, which transforms into Mutchy and fights Goku. Trunks finishes Mutchy off with the Brave Cannon and saves Goku from his whip arms. Then Dolltaki turns everyone except for Trunks, Himself and Goku into dolls and feeds them to the machine deity called Luud. Dolltaki then awakens Luud who takes him and Pan inside of Luud's body to gain their energy. While Luud fights Goku and Trunks Pan forces Dolltaki to tell her the weakness of the seemingly invincible Luud. Dolltaki reveals that Pan must strike the inside of Luud's mechanical heart while Goku strikes the outside at exactly the same time. After multiple tries Pan and Goku finally succeed and destroyed Luud, freeing all of the people. Pan then takes back his Dragon Ball and they leave the planet. Soon afterwards, they land on Rudeeze, a desert planet that is populated by giant sandworms who badly damage the ship. While repairing the ship, Goku and Trunks discuss taking Pan back home and picking up Goten; unfortunately, Pan overhears them and, distraught, rushes off into the desert, determined to prove herself to them by finding the Dragon Ball alone. However, she soon runs out of water, ultimately collapsing from a combination of dehydration and heat exhaustion. Giru tracks her down and saves her, finding both water and the Dragon Ball in the process, and Goku and Trunks, upon discovering this, decide to allow Pan to stay. Battling Baby After gathering all seven Black Star Dragon Balls, the trio returns to Earth. By this time Baby has control of earth and has Goten and Gohan attack Pan. Pan is saved from a fatal attack from the possessed Gohan by Goku. Goku tells Pan to leave before he fights Baby. Pan watches as Goku faces down Baby's Revenge Death Ball and presumes him dead when it hits (in reality Goku was transported to an alternate dimension). Pan then hides with Mr. Satan in the innards of Majin Buu. Later Pan along with Majin Buu and Mr. Satan go to the newly formed Tuffle planet in hopes of stopping Baby. Pan is attacked by her father and mother, Gohan and Videl, but is saved at the last minute by Uub. When Goku turns into a Golden Great Ape, Pan confronts him, shows him the Turtle School uniform that he gave her and a picture of the family at the beach, and then finally breaks down crying, asking "Grandpa, you wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Upon seeing this, Goku comes to his senses, transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 and asks Pan if he was the one who caused all the damage to the Tuffle planet. Pan says yes and Goku tells Pan it will be alright and goes off to fight Baby. Pan later gives Goku energy with which to recover so that he could fight Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta, which allows him to badly beat Baby and forces him out of Vegeta's body by blowing off his tail, and then with the energies gained from Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and Pan, blasts him and his spaceship into the sun, killing him. Super 17, The Ultimate Android During the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament, Pan does well and makes it all the way to the semi finals. However, she withdraws from the tournament after fearing to take her grandfather Mr. Satan's place as his successor. Later, Pan helps fight off the numerous villains that have appeared from the portal between Earth and Hell. She notably fought the members of the Red Ribbon Army: Captain Yellow, General Blue, and Staff Officer Black. She and her grandfather Mr. Satan are attacked by General Rilldo when her father Gohan saves them. Soon, as the Z Fighters fight against Super 17, Pan attacks and captures Dr. Gero. With Giru's support, she obliges the doctor to call off Super 17 when he was about to finish Vegeta, but Dr. Gero is unable to do this because Dr. Myuu had reprogrammed Super 17 and proved it by telling Super 17 to kill Dr. Gero. Pan is knocked out and Giru is damaged when Super 17 fires the Full Power Energy Wave meant to destroy Dr. Gero. After Goku defeats Super 17, Pan helps gather the Dragon Balls again to restore the Earth and the people who died during the battle. The Shadow Dragons After Goku set off to find the Shadow Dragons, Pan decides to follow him. When she catches up with Goku, she bribes him into letting her come with him by telling him that he will not be able to find the Shadow Dragons without Giru who Pan has brought along. The two combat (and defeat) Haze Shenron, Rage Shenron, Oceanus Shenron, and Naturon Shenron, with difficulties in each battle. In the battle against Naturon Shenron, Pan is absorbed by the Shadow Dragon, who uses Pan's power against Goku, putting Goku at a stalemate. Pan constantly begs Goku to finish off Naturon and forget about her, but Goku cannot destroy the monster in fear of losing Pan. Eventually, after tricking Naturon, Goku manages to free Pan and kill the Shadow Dragon once and for all. When the pair come across Nuova Shenron, Nuova easily knocks out Pan, but does not finish her off, instead wanting to fight fairly in favor with Goku. Later, Pan along with everyone on Earth and some from other planets across the universe (the ones which Pan, Trunks and Goku had visited to retrieve the Black Star Dragon Balls) give energy to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb in order to finish off Omega Shenron. After Goku leaves with Shenron, Pan grabs his clothes, which Vegeta tells her to treasure dearly. After Vegeta leaves, Pan bids farewell to Goku. Dragon Ball Online With customer claims that Mr. Satan's Telecommunicated Satan-style Martial Arts Course is worthless rapidly spreading, disgruntled costumers flood Satan House in Age 794, prompting Pan (age 15) to subdue them. The event becomes a big scandal and the Telecommunicated Satan-style Martial Arts Course is then rebranded as the Pan Fighting Network, with Pan as the instructor. Afterwards, Pan asks Bulma to help her develop a system for people to battle each other across long distances so that she could create a Telecommunicated Martial Arts Dojo. From this point on, the sports-like fighting course became very popular, especially among young people. Grandmother Pan At over 100 years of age, Pan is shown to be a spunky old woman still in excellent physical shape, though somewhat frailer. She has a grandson called Goku Jr., who is a spitting image of his great-great-grandfather, Goku. Pan trained Goku Jr. as she sees him having the potential to be just like his great-great grandfather, and hence she is sometimes exasperated by his apparent lack of interest in training. When she falls ill and is admitted to a hospital in the movie A Hero's Legacy, it sparks her grandson Goku Jr. to go on a journey to try and find a cure for her. She is shown to have gotten better by the end of the film. The very last part of Dragon Ball GT also shows Pan as an elderly woman and is now a grandmother to Goku Jr.. During the World Tournament match between Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr., Pan meets a woman who resemble Bulma and who is Vegeta Jr.'s mother. Later, she sees Goku in the stands (now all grown up again and without a tail), and tries to find and talk to him, but Goku disappears in the crowd. Pan is last seen in one of the flashbacks in the end of Dragon Ball GT. Movie appearances Resurrection ‘F’ A few years after the encounter with the God of Destruction, Beerus, Pan is born and is shown in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ when Gohan and Videl were showing her off to Piccolo just before Frieza is revived. Power During her fight with Goten in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Pan eventually defeated him with a smack to the cheek, knocking him to the ground. Like her mother, Pan's fighting style is to wait for her opponent to attack, and then using their own strength against them in a dodge or counter, playing on their momentum. Since she has inherited Saiyan blood and possesses a high power level, Pan has the potential to turn Super Saiyan when the proper conditions are met, such as the arrival of the evilest of dangers.Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, 1997 According to Akira Toriyama, his reason for never having any female Super Saiyans was that neither Pan nor Bulla had the incentive to transform, and that he never drew female Super Saiyans because he could not figure out what they would look like. As the Daizenshuu explains, Pan's inability to transform was not due to the small percentage of Saiyan blood in her, as Goku Jr. still was able to perform the transformation despite being the grandson of the already-1/4 Saiyan Pan which would reduce his Saiyan heritage to no more than one sixteenth, making him almost completely human. The Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files implies that Pan has the potential to transform and might have become a type of Super Saiyan never seen before. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The user manipulates ki to push off the ground and fly. This is very common among the Z Fighters and many villains. *'Ki Blast' – A simple bolt of energy launched at the opponent. Pan's version is yellow. *'Kamehameha' – The legendary energy wave invented by the great Master Roshi, launches a very powerful, whitish-blue blast at the opponent. Pan first attempts to do so on the planet M-2, and then again in conjunction with Goku and Trunks to destroy General Rilldo. Also used by her with Goku to defeat Haze Shenron. After she uses this technique to destroy Oceanus Shenron, Goku states this was the first time she ever performed it on her own successfully. She uses a yellow version named Atomic Side Blitz in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout. It is also one of her Super skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. **'Super Kamehameha' – An advanced version of the Kamehameha invented by her grandpa Goku and one of her Ultimate Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Presumably it was taught to her either by Goku, her father, or Uncle Goten. *'Gill Missile' – One of Pan's attacks in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Pan attacks the opponent and Giru appears and fires a missile at the enemy. *'Maiden's Rage' – When angered by an enemy, Pan forms a ki orb on each hand and then combines them to unleash a huge ki blast. She first used this technique to destroy Natt of the Sigma Force Cannon. She also used this attack when angered by Great Ape Baby but to no avail. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (she uses a series of slaps before the energy wave). Also used in Final Bout. **'Maiden Blast' - A short-ranged version of Maiden's Rage, where combines the energy collected into each hand to create an large energy sphere directly in front of her. GT Pan's Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. **'Maiden Flash' – A weaker version of the Maiden's Rage. It is Kid Pan's super attack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Reliable Friend' – Pan charges yellowish-orange energy spheres in both of her hands in a fashion similar to her Maiden's Rage energy wave and fires several powerful energy blasts at a very rapid rate. It is Pan's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. *'Maiden's Burst' – An Exploding Wave technique. Pan used this during her match against a giant in the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament. **'Maiden Burst' - Pan's evasive skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Pan creates an explosion of pink clouds and sparks which propels her upwards diagonally. *'Feint Shot' - Uses Rapid Movement while moving sideways then suddenly reappears to fire off a pink-colored ki blast. One of GT Pan's Super skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Masenko' – An energy attack passed down from her father Gohan, who was taught the technique to him by Piccolo. Pan's version is red and orange. *'Afterimage Strike' – A technique that allows one to move at high speeds and appear to disappear and reappear. One of her Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Explosive Wave' – Pan uses an Explosive Wave on the planet M-2.Dragon Ball GT episode 20, "The Source of Rilldo's Power" *'Saiyan Soul' – A Power Up that is one of her Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Spirit Attack' – A blue blast of energy fired from both hands used by Pan. Named and used in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Spirit Shot' – A sparkling yellow energy ball with a pink outline. Named and used in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Invisible Eye Blast' – Pan uses this to destroy an alarm going off on the planet M-2. *'Meteor Crash' - One of the Meteor Attacks which is one of Pan's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Rolling Hercule Punch' - Her grandfather Mr. Satan's Megaton class punching technique is one of Pan's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Presumably Mr. Satan passed down the technique to his granddaughter. *'Justice Rush' - A super skill used by Pan's mother in her Great Saiyaman 2 alter-ego and one of GT Pan's super skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Likely taught to her by her mother. *'Justice Combination' - A Ultimate Skill Rush technique used by Pan's mother in her Great Saiyaman 2 alter-ego and one of GT Pan's Ultimate Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Likely taught to her by her mother. *'Dancing Parapara' - The signature hypnotic dancing technique of the Para Brothers which Pan fell victim to on Beehay, is one of Pan's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Presumable she could have learned it either by Mimicry or was taught the technique by the Para Brothers after they reformed after the battle on Planet Luud. *'Prepare to be Punished' - One of Pan's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse', where while pointing her finger she shouts "I'm going to teach you a lesson! Prepare Yourself!", then powering up causing an increase in some of her stats. Video game appearances Pan has been playable in several video games: *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' She also appears in the following video games, albeit non playable: *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' Voice actresses *'Japanese dub': Yūko Minaguchi *'English dubs': **''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout: '''Lia Sargent' **'Ocean Group dub': Brenna O'Brien **'FUNimation dub': Susan Huber (DBZ), Elise Baughman (DBGT), Kate Bristol (young, DBGT) **'Blue Water dub': Caitlynne Medrek *'Tagalog dub': Lyrah Padilla *'Spanish dub (Latin America)': Circe Luna *'Catalan dub': Meritxell Ané *'Portuguese dubs': **'European': Cristina Cavalinhos **'Brazil': Jussara Marques, Maralisi Tartarini (Old) *'Italian dub': Federica Valenti *'Hungarian dub: Anikó Haffner' Trivia ]] *There is a bit of a inconsistency regarding her age. All the official guides state that she was born in Age 779, but her mother was pregnant in the film ''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, that is placed before March in Age 778; this means that she would have born not more of November-December in Age 778. Also, at the end of Dragon Ball Z (placed on 7th May in Age 784), it was revealed that Pan was 4, meaning that she was born on Age 780. Fortunately, this discrepancy can be easily solved, since it could suggest that she was born after 7th May in Age 779. *In the original Japanese subtitled version of the FUNimation DVD, Goku Jr. is said to be Pan's great-great grandson, instead of her grandson. Since Pan would have been at least 100 when he was born, this would make much more sense considering the huge age gap between the two, giving more room for the other generations. This also decreases the Saiyan blood in him, though, he is still able to transform despite the fact. Another strange fact is that while Pan lacks the Son surname that all her paternal relatives (except Chi-Chi) possess, her grandson is referred to as Son Goku Jr., which is not possible (even if Pan did use the surname, after all), as that would mean whichever parent that Goku Jr. inherited his last name from would have inherited it from Pan, who would be their mother. It is however possible that they merely stuck the surname to the boy for his similarity to his ancestor. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Pan has special dialogue with General Blue, whom she makes a comment on him being weird. Notably, she is one of the few female playable characters that Blue does not react to their presence in disgust. Gallery See also *Pan (Collectibles) References de:Pan es:Pan pt-br:Pan ca:Pan Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Mothers Category:Saiyans Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters